


What Happened to Zelena?

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina discovers the empty cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Zelena?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this all week and wanted to post it before the finale. Totally upset over the finale.
> 
> I was rather upset that Rumple killed Zelena. I wanted to see a villain not want to become better but having no real choice do to lack of magic. I loved Zelena as a villain, although as an Evil Regal, I struggled with that. I would also like to see Regina tear into Rumple for what he did, taking her only biological family she had left, and Belle finding out the truth through that argument.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Eager to know what her sister had decided, Regina made her way back to Storybrooke's police station after hiding the pendant. Although she had not allowed it to show during her previous visit, she hoped Zelena would agree to the second chance. She knew how her sister felt, the knowledge that their mother had ruined both of their lives before they even had to opportunity to really live them.

She had seen the pain Zelena hid behind a sneer as she spoke of second chances. Seen the pain because she had felt that pain and hidden it behind her own mask for years. She hid her grief behind hatred, her pain over the way her mother had orchestrated the whole thing behind indifference, her sorrow behind her evil deeds. Most of all, she hid behind her magic.

Henry's belief in her and if she dared to admit it, even Snow's belief in her redemption, is what led her to accept her second chance. Now, deep down, although she would never speak of it aloud, she truly hoped her belief would be enough for Zelena.

A small smile crossed her lips as the station came into view. She parked her Mercedes and stepped out. She glanced around curiously before walking toward the door. The area was unusually quiet but she knew everyone was at the hospital. They all wanted to make sure the baby had not been harmed in any way.

She spoke as she rounded the corner to the cells, "I do hope you have made…"

Her voice trailed off as she stopped and stared at the empty jail cell. The empty ell where her powerless sister had sat, wrapped in a blanket, just a short time before.

Rushing over, she checked to make sure the cell was still locked, after all she had planted a key for Mary Margaret's escape once so who could say someone had not done the same to Zelena. The cell was still locked. Unsure of what to do next, she turned to leave and felt it, the slight presence of magic. It did not make sense Zelena's pendant was locked away and Belle had the dagger. As far as she knew, Emma's magic had returned but the savior was at the hospital with the rest of her family. The only other ones in town with magic were the fairies, when they had fairy dust, but she doubted any of them besides Tinkerbelle even knew she had a sister, much less cared they had been battling.

With a puff of smoke, Regina transported herself to the hospital. She arrived outside Snow's room and looked for Emma. The blonde was with her parents and Henry, watching the baby. She stepped inside the door. "Emma, could I see you outside for a moment?"

"Yes," the sheriff replied.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed, rushing over. "I knew you could do it! Good always wins!"

"Yes, it does," she hugged him hard and then stepped away. That phrase had brought her so much grief over the last couple of years and now she was unsure of how to respond to it. "I need to speak to Emma for a moment, okay Henry?"

"Okay." He hugged her again before going back to his grandparents.

The two women stepped into the hall. "Zelena's gone." Regina said before the blonde savior could ask what was going on.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean I went to the station and her cell was empty. It was still locked but there was a trace of magic."

"Magic?" Emma questioned. "But I thought she lost her magic when you took her pendant."

With an irritated sigh, Regina replied, "She did."

"Then why would there be magic at her cell?"

"Do you think I would be here if I had an answer for that?" Regina snapped, tired of the ignorance.

Emma held up her hands. "Sorry."

"I came to find out if you had been back by there. Belle has Rumplestiltskin's dagger and the fairies would never go near her. You and I are the only other two people with magic in this town."

"Actually, my magic hasn't come back yet."

"It hasn't?" the former queen paused for a moment. "Then I guess we should go see Rumple."

"We?" Emma protested. "Why can't you go alone?"

"Fine," she spat. "Stay here with your family. Next time you need help protecting them, leave me out." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! I'll go."

"Good." Regina grabbed the savior's arm and transported them to the pawnshop. She stormed inside. "Rumplestiltskin! Get out here!"

"No need to shout dearie," he said, stepping out of the back room.

"Where's my sister? What did you do to her?"

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"Did Belle order you to get rid of her? Hide her away? What, her unconditional forgiveness only applies to you? I gave her the dagger in a display of trust."

"You mean this dagger?" he waved his hand and the Dark One's dagger appeared. "Belle gave it to me," he informed them, " _in a display of trust_." He mocked her words.

Emma stood in shocked silence as Regina approached the Dark One. She lowered her voice allowing a threatening tone to creep in. "What did you do to Zelena?"

"I just finished what I started. What you stopped me from doing. What you should have done."

"You killed her?!" she exclaimed. "She was powerless! She was locked up! She had no way of hurting anyone!"

"She deserved it. She killed my son!"

"You killed your father. You killed Neal's mother. You and Snow conspired and tricked me into killing my mother. When will it end? I'm finally happy. When will you be? When you kill me? Or is killing my sister finally enough for you?"

A small sound drew their attention to the doorway leading to the backroom. Belle stood there, her gaze flitting between the three until it landed on the dagger. She stared at it, confusion clouding her face. "Rumple?"

Regina smirked. "Guess your little secret's out. You made your bed, now have fun lying in it, dearie." she spat.

with a flash of purple smoke, she and Emma left, leaving the Dark One to try and talk his way out of this mess.


End file.
